War of the Spheres
century DR | duration = | basicrefs = | cause = | responsible = | battles = | result = Victory for the Free Space Alliance | histrefs = | combatant1 = Free Space Alliance | combatant2 = Vodoni Empire | combatant3 = | combatant4 = | combrefs = | commander1 = Andru | commander2 = Vulkaran | commander3 = | commander4 = | commrefs = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | strength4 = | strrefs = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | casualties4 = | casurefs = }} The War of the Spheres was a conflict between the Free Space Alliance, which was a coalition composed of most spacefaring races of Realmspace, Greyspace, and Krynnspace, and the twelve crystal spheres under control of the Vodoni Empire. Location The early stages of the war consisted of small incursions by vodoni ships into the three free crystal spheres as a prelude to invasion. The late stages of the war were fought within Vodonispace, the crystal sphere containing the seat of emperor Vulkaaran and the main command center for the planned vodoni invasion. The command center of the Free Space Alliance was the Rock of Bral in the Tears of Selûne. History Causes Vulkaran rose to power when the sun of Vodonispace went nova. Having saved his civilization from the brink of extinction, he ruled the people with an iron fist and then set out in a path of conquest. With the aid of an army of artificially bred lycanthropes, Vulkaran imprisoned the original deities of the sphere and conquered an entire system of crystal spheres. Having secured a system of twelve spheres, Vulkaran then set his eyes on three free spheres that did not possess a sizable presence in space and were barely aware of each other's existence: Realmspace, Krynnspace, and Greyspace. of the Vodoni Empire (black, gray) and the three spheres of the Free Space Alliance (white).]] In the early days of the war, the armada ''Arrow of Justice, commanded by admiral Icarus of Realmspace, had intercepted several vodoni attacks but always too late to be of any help. In one such attempt, the ship intercepted a group of adventurers with valuable information on the vodoni. The Arrow of Justice promptly escorted them to the Rock of Bral to participate in the first meeting of the Free Space Alliance in order to assess the threat of a vodoni invasion. The meeting included representatives of all spacefaring races. Delegates from Realmspace included Villiam D'Corson of Calimport and Ande D'Vis, leader of the Wildfire League, an organization of pyromaniac vigilantes that patrolled Realmspace. The adventurers and some of the delegates were then sent by Prince Andru of Bral and the war commanders on a mission to scout the enemy's intentions and to attempt some diplomatic contact. Battle The intelligence collected by the scouting mission indicated that the Vodoni were preparing for a full-scale invasion of the three crystal spheres. The Alliance then launched a preemptive strike into Vodonispace to stop the invasion before it began. The attacking fleet soon lost its advantage when the neogi changed sides mid-battle. In the meantime, a strike team composed of the adventurers, then armed with intelligence acquired from their previous scouting mission, was dispatched to attack Vulkaran in his enormous spelljammer, to defeat him once and for all. Aftermath With Vulkaran defeated and the vodoni deities freed from their captivity, the Vodoni Empire and the threat of invasion came to an end. The people across the twelve spheres were liberated from Vulkaran's reign of terror. However, vodoni breeders and enforcers still lurked elsewhere in space, waiting for an opportunity to strike again. Combatants The Free Space Alliance was led by the Arrow of Justice. Its forces included large contingents of humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes, as well as smaller numbers of mind flayers, beholders, lizardfolk, ogres, and, initially, neogi. In the late stages of the war, the neogi switched sides and turned against the Alliance. Appendix Notes Appearances :;Adventures ::Under the Dark Fist References Category:Wars Category:Events in Realmspace Category:Events on the Rock of Bral Category:Events in Greyspace Category:Events in Krynnspace Category:Events in the Vodoni Empire Category:Events in the phlogiston